A star covered with ice
by Bellala99
Summary: Just a little one-shot about Lucy and Gray, living happilly married... It also has the story of how they met ;D


**Hey w This is a one-shot for WolfieANNE competition :D Enjoy it~**

I was going home from work. My eyes followed the flow of the river, which I have seen so many times... It's always the same. The same work, the same road, the same people... The same husband.

"Careful, Lucy! Don't fall into the river!" Yeah, and the same fisherman, saying the same thing… Everything seemed so boring, I needed to do something else…

"Yo! Blondie, what are you doing here?" I grunted as I heard the voice. I turned around looking at the man, who was known around these parts as Laxus.

"What do you want, thunder butt?" He snickered at the insult, but kept on talking.

"Oh, you know you want it… You would scream my name!.." He wasn't even able to finish the sentence when a man with gray hair ran into his stomach with such force, I knew it was him.

"Gray! Well, that was fast… Did you really miss me so much?"

I turned away and counted to five, then looked over my shoulder, seeing a view I always liked. Gray standing on top of a beaten up Laxus… Oh, amazing!

"Heh, this might just be my record! What do you think, Luce?" I just got to him and hung myself around his neck.

"I missed you, stripper… This day was so boring! I couldn't wait for this moment…" I couldn't even finish this sentence as a pair of warm, strong lips crashed into mine.

A kiss from Gray always felt amazing. So warm, so soft, so… cool. Well, he was an ice mage after all… Me and him? Nobody actually expected this, everyone thought I'd hung up with Natsu, but then Lisanna came back, and after a little time those two were all lovey-dovey. Juvia finally gave her love for Lyon, so Gray and I were left on ice.

It was that night when everything changed. That night, when I got the worst idea of my life… At least it seemed that way then. I decided to play truth or dare with Gray, Lyon, Juvia, Natsu and Lisanna. At first the dares were easy, not anything dangerous or super-embarrassing, but Lyon thought of a dare that changed my life.

*Flashback*

"Yo, Lucy! I dare you to… Do a strip show for Gray. And make it slooow… Got it?" I looked at him in disbelief, while Gray was looking at me with a somewhat hopeful look. Wait, he wanted this? Well, it won't hurt, probably…

I stood up and teasingly started taking down my jacket, while licking my lips. When it was halfway down my arms, I pulled it back and kneelt down next to him.

"Gray… What do you want? Now I could do practically anything…"I ran my hand through his hair and he let out a small whimper. I took off my jacket, completely revealing a short sleeveless dress I was wearing under it. It was white, with a trace of blue, just like his ice.

"Mmm… Do you want me to continue?" I started teasing him a little, he could only moan quietly, while his eyes were tracing down my body. I started lifting my dress, when a strong arm stopped me. I looked to Gray, seeing his look made me feel somewhat uncomfortable…

"Lucy, stop… This isn't the girl I know. And you theoretically did a strip show, so it's enough… I know you'd regret it later."

"Well, let's continue then. Gray – truth or dare?"

"Pshh, dare, of course!"

"Wrong choice. I dare you to kiss Lucy. On lips, of course."

Gray was looking at Lyon in disbelief, while I was actually expecting him to do this. He soon gave up and crawled up to me.

"Sorry, Luce…" Then I felt his surprisingly warm lips on mine. Without even realizing it I responded to the kiss, biting his bottom lip lightly, my hand running through his hair. He pulled me closer, one hand on my waist, the other cupping my face. He licked my lip, asking for an entrance, so I opened my mouth, soon feeling his tongue in my mouth.

"Oh, Gray, mmm… You're ama-a-amazing… "

"Thanks, Luce… I guess this would be the perfect time to tell this, huh? Lucy… I think I love you."

"Gray?.. You do? And I thought I was in love with a stripper that didn't care about me at all." I could see his huge smile, but soon it disappeared.

"Lucy, are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. Let's get out of here and take a walk…"

"Sure thing, babe. Let's go. See you, guys!" Everyone was sitting with their mouths opened, trying to swallow everything that has just happened.

"So, are you guys like a couple now?" Obviously, it was the dense Natsu who asked this.

"Heh, guess we are…" When I heard Gray say this, I grabbed his hand and we went towards the beach, remembering all the times we were together…

*Flashback end*

"Hey, Lucy, is everything alright? You look pale. Did you catch a cold?" I could even touch the worry in his voice.

"No, Gray… Everything's alright. I was just thinking about how lucky I was to have you with me, right here, right now…" He took my hand and stroked it lightly, sending shivers through all of my body.

"Oi! Gray! Lucy! Exactly the people I need… Do you have a minute?" I looked annoyed by the pink haired guy standing in front of us.

"No, Natsu, we don't. So get you flaming ass of here. We're off to a romantic date… Got it?"

"Did you just say I had a flaming butt? Oh, you bastard… Well, I don't have time today… Some guys stole my reservation in a restaurant and now I have to find someplace to get Lisanna to."

"Oh, you didn't book the reservation and you say I stole it? Well, anyway, got to go!" Natsu trailed us going away, when he finally realized what did Gray say.

"Gray! You will pay for this!" I only moaned, while thinking about what an idiot he really was.

"Sheesh, let's go! Let's make a night we'll remember forever." I nodded and we went to that restaurant where a waiter greeted us and led us to a table next to a window. An amazing view has opened in front of my eyes. All the Fiore was like a dollhouse… Amazing.

"What shall you two be ordering?" We said our requests and spent the whole night in here, just enjoying ourselves.

"Luce, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah? What is it Gray, did something bad happen?"

"Not yet, and I really hope it won't be bad, but… I want to have a child…"

"Who are you? A telepath? Did you read my thoughts? I was going to ask you this tonight! Or rather, I was going to tell you… Honey, I'm pregnant…" Tears of joy filled my eyes and soon we were both crying happy tears.

"Oh, we need to celebrate this! Waiter! Some champagne please! And some cake as well."

"Sure thing, sir." Soon the table had a candle, champagne and two pieces of an amazing cake on it.

"Mmm… Cheers, Luce! I hope this never ends. Never ever will I leave you." In response she nodded and drank her champagne all down to the bottom.

"Yum! I sure hope night like this would happen more often…"

„Don't worry, they will."

With this thought I marked the beginning of our monthly visit at this restaurant, and I sure didn't regret it!

**So, tell me what did you think, and check out my other Fairy Tail story, called Will you heal my heart? It's about Sting and Lucy, alternative universe, the beginning is totally romantic, then it kinda develops into a somewhat criminal story… Well, review this and that, hope you liked this drabble :D**


End file.
